I Don't Believe In Love
by Iluvyouisthatok
Summary: Hermione doesn't believe in love. Tough love might just be the remedy.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed heavily as she listened to her step-mother ramble on to her and her dad. The three of them were driving to Kings Cross Station; it was finally Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts.

"…and then I put little eyeballs on the vacuum cleaner! Ha! I'm so clever! ..."

Natalie did those kinds of things all of the time, and it was like living with a giant toddler in Hermione's opinion. She didn't understand why her dad liked Natalie so much, and she most definitely didn't know how he could cheat on her mom with someone like her. This bothered her greatly, because there was hardly ever a time she didn't understand things.

Every since her parents divorce Hermione had be living with her dad, not be choice either. Her mom was extremely upset and felt she had to get away from the problem, so she's traveling around America trying to figure out how to be single and how to live without her now ex-husband John. Hermione understood why her mom needed to do this so she went without much argument.

Hermione was furious about the situation. She hated her dad for what he did to they're family. She didn't speak to him unless it was necessary and avoided him and Natalie like the plague around their house. That summer she had kept to herself a lot so she got very bored at times so she'd mess around with make-up and clothes. Besides now that she was 17 she felt like it was high time she thought about her appearance. Hermione had also become very sarcastic, but only when she didn't like a person.

To Hermione love wasn't real anymore. It seemed like it never was in the first place. She used to want a fantasy romance and be swept off her feet. Now she rolls her eyes at the thought. It was sad, but Hermione just didn't believe in love.

"Hermione, we're here. Bye" John said as Hermione started to get out of the car and get her luggage. "Bye, sweetie!" Chimed in Natalie, Hermione ignored her and just left. Hermione didn't say anything but instead walked into the station, to platform nine and three quarters, and pushed her way through the barrier. Never before had the Hogwarts Express looked more inviting.

She got onto the train and went to the back compartment that Ron, Harry and her always occupied. She opened the door to see Ron and Harry, but they were different. They had been going through changes since 4th year but it was amazing to see the end result. Both were 6 feet or taller, were muscular from working at Mrs. Weasley's during the summer, and both of their face had become more defined and mature looking. Hermione beamed.

"My boys have grown up. I might just tear up here!" Hermione said jokingly. Harry and Ron both stood but finally noticing her presence and sprang up to give her a hug.

"You're one to talk about growing up!" Hermione said after hugging her and giving Ron and chance.

"Yeah, Herms, you look…uh…nice." Ron choked out, grinning. Ron had never had much luck speaking to girls about things like this even if it was Hermione.

"Well, thanks! How was your summer?" She asked as they moved to sit down.

"It was good. Uneventful, but good. How was yours? Did that woman treat you okay?" Harry said while ruffling his already messy hair. "When did you cut your hair? It looks really good!"

"It was extremely dull. I avoided Natalie and dad for the most part so that was fine. Natalie treats me fine Harry, she's just a lunatic." Hermione said chuckling. "I got it cut a few days ago. I thought it might be to short but I like it now!" Hermione had cut her hair to a little above her shoulders a got it layered. She was also now wearing it straight.

The compartment door opened and Ginny walked in. She looked really irritated.

She gave Hermione a half smile and told her she was needed in the Head's compartment.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Hermione asked as she picked up her bag.

"Malfoy was being his usual self. He's the one who sent me to get you actually. He's such a prick! See ya later Hermione." She said as she sat down where Hermione had just been.

"See ya guys!" Hermione said as she left them to head to the front of the train.

When Hermione finally reached the door that was labeled Head Compartment she stopped to prepare herself for Malfoy and his cruel manner. She took a deep breath and walked into the compartment with her head up, but nothing could prepare her for what she saw.

Malfoy looked amazing. He looked like he'd just walked off a photo shoot. He looked extremely tall even sitting down, his hair was ever blonder than before and was a shag. His face wasn't as pointed as before but defined and handsome. He was sitting in the corner next to the window and was watching everything pass by. The light was hitting his hair making him look like an angel.

He didn't even look away as he said "We have to stay up here and help with the first years when needed."

"Okay." Was all she said as she seated herself. She was blushing at what she had thought about Malfoy of all people. She pulled a book out of her bag so she'd have something to occupy herself rather than gawk at Malfoy.

"Wow, Granger did someone finally show you how to use a comb?" Malfoy asked in his emotionless voice. He looked really bored.

"No, just a straightening spell. Did someone finally show you how to you use gel?" She asked. His comment had made her mad and now she wasn't going to back down like she would have last year.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, smirked and said "Nope I just got tired of that sticky mess all over my hands. You know what I talking about, since you're Potter's whore."

Hermione flushed and slammed her book down and clenched her fists. "Mmhmm. That's interesting coming from someone who has had every STD possible at one point in time. Not to mention some one who would do anything that would open their legs."

"Ha. Granger I may have sex but I take care of myself. You wont find any diseases on me." Malfoy chuckled and looked back out the window.

'UGH!' Hermione mentally screamed. She could already tell that this year was going to be horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

I've always imagined Draco being kind of perverted. I also imagined Hermione trying to act like she was comfortable and cool with anything, even sexuality. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review if you like.

Draco's POV

'So Granger grew a backbone, and…other things. Ha.' Malfoy thought mentally smirking. 'I like it.'

Normal POV

As the train ride continued Draco and Hermione stole glances at each other. If anyone had been watching them it would have been obvious that they were attracted to each other. Both kept scolding themselves for thinking about the other the way they were but they couldn't help it.

Soon the train came to a halt and they both gathered their things and got off the train. Hermione helping the first years, and Malfoy just bullying them. As soon as Hagrid took over they both went to the carriages and joined their respective parties.

The beginning of the term feast was the same as always. The Sorting Hat sung about house unity, Ron stuffed his face as much as possible, and the 1st years looked scared out of their minds. When the feast was over the Great Hall cleared out quickly, and the two Heads stayed after for Dumbledore to inform them of where their dorm was.

"Good evening you two. I trust they feast was filling enough. If you follow me I'll show you to your new dormitories." Dumbledore said with a little smile.

The trio made their way up stairs through long halls, all the while the Professor greeting each portrait they past. Soon they reached a portrait the Founders. Each one of them looked proud and regal. The four of the smiled at Hermione and Draco but didn't say a word.

"The password is 'Curtis'. I've always had a fondness of that name. Have a good evening." With that Dumbledore walked off while chuckling and mumbling "Curtis" every now and then.

"What has the world come to with someone like that running a school? It's disgusting. Curtis!" Draco spat.

"Dumbledore is a great man! He may be eccentric but he only has the best intentions! How dare you be so disrespectful of him!" Said Hermione as she followed Draco into the common room, then stalked over the large bookshelves.

Draco gave her a nasty look as he began his sweep of the room. It was silent for a minute then "A great man, eh? What's so great about him, then? List his wondrous works." Draco drawled as he stopped examining things and leaned against the couch in front of the bookshelves. He crossed his arms while looking at her expectantly.

Hermione put the book back that she had been looking at and turned to face Draco with her hands on her hips. Her face turned red as she opened her mouth to begin her rant but was cut off by a voice coming from behind Draco. It was Snape in the fire place. Hermione walked over to stand next to Malfoy to listen.

"Granger 5 points from Gryffindor for harassing another student. Now, you two have to be down in the Great Hall early tomorrow morning to help pass out schedules. There's no need to be in the common room this late. Go to bed." Snape said and with a pop he was gone.

Malfoy started to laugh at Hermione as she stomped to the end of the large room to three doors at the other side of the room. She went into the one labeled Hermione Granger in gold writing and slammed the door.

She didn't get a chance to stop and look around her new room because there was an owl pecking on her window. She opened the window and the owl flew in dropped the letter and left. She picked it up, opened it and saw it was from her mom.

Dear Hermione,

How are you? I miss you terribly. I hope your dad and that woman are treating you well. I'm in Kentucky right now. I'm slowly making my way across the states to California. It's so different here, and such a nice change. I'm coming home during Christmas to be with my family. Would you like to join me? I really hope so.

I love you always,

Mom

Hermione smiled at her mom's letter, but frowned at the love part. She just couldn't except it. Love. That word felt so foreign, so wrong. She laid the letter down on her desk and went to the bathroom to take a nice soak in the tub to relieve a little stress.

Draco stopped laughing and went to his room. He was so tired. He hadn't slept in about 3 days; his mind just wouldn't let him. Lucius had been pushing and pushing Draco to become a Death Eater and to be honest Draco didn't want to. It's not that he had become a Potter fan or anything; he was still the same evil Malfoy. He just couldn't be anyone's slave especially someone who was a half-blood.

He looked around his new room and saw the door that led to the bathroom and made his way to through it wanting to take a long, hot shower. He walked through the door only to find Hermione lying in the tub with bubbles all around with her eyes closed. Draco gasped and her eyes shot open.

"GET OUT!" She screamed flailing around in the bathtub.

Draco was initially shocked, then started laughing and went over to sit up on the counter next to the sink. "Why it's such a lovely view…for a mudblood." He said smirking. 'Wow she's gorgeous! Merlin, what are you thinking? Stop!'

"MALFOY GET YOUR PERVERT ARSE OUT OF HERE!" Hermione yelled her face flushing. She had stopped moving and was very still covering herself even though you could only see from her mid-chest up.

"Um, let me think about it." Draco paused, faking contemplation "No. Ha. Do you know what the funny part is? You can't get out without me seeing you butt-naked because the towels are over here." Draco snickered a bit. He walked over to the tub and sat down Indian style on the floor.

Hermione was silent with suppressed fury. Tears stung her eyes as she realized she really was helpless in this situation. Hermione hated feeling like this.

"Why won't you leave? There isn't anything to gain from this! It's stupid" Hermione said not looking at him. She was too embarrassed to be in a situation like that.

"I don't think it's stupid. I'm enjoying the sight of Granger feeling helpless." Said Draco evilly. He put one of his elbows on his knee and put his chin on his hand looking at her. Seeing her vulnerable made him feel kind of bad, and was very uncharacteristic of him. 'What the hell is Granger doing to me? I've got to get out of here.'

"Listen Granger. I'll help you out this once, but you can't tell anyone. I don't think you'd want to anyways since it wouldn't exactly look the best for you." Draco said getting up and walking over to the sink to reach underneath and get her a towel. He threw it over to her, as he walked toward the door. "Keep your mouth shut about me act of kindness!" He said as he slammed the door.

Hermione grabbed the towel quickly grabbed the towel and ran out of the bathroom. Relief washed through her as she ran into her room and put on her pajamas as fast as she could. Assoon as she felt good and covered she curled up in her bed and thought of some very nice ways to kill Draco Malfoy…


End file.
